


significant annoyance

by doctormissy



Series: the eyes emoji squad [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Harry, Drunken Confessions, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Canon, Season/Series 05, Snark, Texting, harry's still gone but he visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Cisco set Harry’s nickname tosignificant annoyancesignificant annoyance set Cisco’s nickname toblanket hoggerOr, in other words, the texts between Harry and Cisco and how they helped them get together.





	significant annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> this follows [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527685/chapters/40854359) of _notbarryallen changed steel's name to gayforray_ , where they shared a kiss at midnight. i'd put it in that fic but i didn't feel like it belonged there so hey! you get a one-shot! 
> 
> you can totally read this without reading any of the series (but you should. just saying. lmao.)
> 
> enjoy!

**Messages**  
**Harry**  
**Thursday, 2019/01/10**

so we should probz talk

About?

you know what I mean

us

What about us, Cisco?

don’t play dumb, you know what  
I’m talking about

you and me, waking up in each  
other’s arms and sharing a kiss  
on nyd

Is that an issue? Do you want to  
take it back? Because it’s a little  
too late for that.

And besides, we were drunk, it’s  
what happens. It didn’t mean  
anything.

didn’t it

coz I remember u sticking  
around for 5 days and actually  
being fckn nice to me and it  
kinda messed w my brain like  
a lot, dude

and boy is it a mess after losing  
my powers and cicada and shit

and then u just leave w/o a word  
like

I thought you were better

I thought WE were better

_Seen 3:42 PM_

**Friday, 2019/01/11**

I’m sorry, Cisco.

_Seen 2:11 AM_

**Saturday, 2019/01/12**

I just kinda miss u and jeez  
I screwed up didn’t I

no matter what everyone says  
sherloque cant replace u and ur  
annoying jabs and disrespect for  
lab rules and breaking things  
and eating terrible food

Thank you.

And no, you didn’t screw up,  
Cisco. If anyone, it’s me. I—I’m  
also really confused. About all  
this.

u mean “feelings”

Never said that.

But that kiss was nice. If that’s  
what you want to hear. But I  
can’t go back on Earth-1. Not  
right now.

I mean, yeah

I’m not asking u to

I just

idk, I want it to be back to  
normal I guess

friends

No hard feelings?

yeah

it’s for the best

_Seen 12:07 PM_

**Monday, 2019/01/14**

 

barry and I watched this rly  
cool movie abt aliens, you’d  
love it

I miss our movie nights, man

Me too.

wow, development

Shut up, Cisco.

yeah, yeah

so what u up to

I’m having lunch with Jesse today.

Otherwise I’m always holed up in  
the lab, you know how it goes.

old habits die hard

say hi to jesse from me

Will do.

What was the movie called?

u don’t have in on e-2 anyway

_Seen 11:23 AM_

**Thursday, 2019/01/17**

So I heard Jesse’s coming to these  
“girls’ nights” you have on Earth-1.

Well, not you, obviously.

yeah

sucks being left out :(

they have all the gossip

why u asking

I’m just concerned about her  
safety. Last time she came home  
drunk and then lied about where  
she’d been.

aww you’re such a dad

Yes, I am a dad.

but dw, they’ve got supergirl

who also brings the booze but  
hey

Cisco…

oh NO the judgemental ellipsis

hehehe

This isn’t funny.

it is, a lil bit

u should come here too next  
time

Maybe I should.

ok not what I expected ;)

Very subtle.

I’m the master of subtlety ;)

That was sarcasm.

same…here……

I know ;)

 A WINK. A WINKKK

Calm down, Cisco.

do I hear an eyeroll

Hear. Sure.

fuck off

Fine.

aldkfnjbjqwsfnkfn

I

ok

_Seen 6:37 PM_

**Saturday, 2019/01/19**

so, coming here, should I take u  
up on it

Why not, I was missing the food  
anyway.

the food. the FOOD

Yes, the food, obviously. I  
thought you could read.

oof

huh

Let me pretend I understood  
that.

what did I tell u, don’t play  
fckn dumb, harry

I taught u the gen z lingo

You’re not even Gen Z, Cisco.

what. ev.

ok since I’m not hearing any  
suggestions imma just say we’re  
doing a team thing tomorrow  
and ur welcome to join

12 pm, be here

👍

wow he usED AN EMOJI

🙄

_Seen 9:12 PM_

**Monday, 2019/01/21**

We should do this more often.

I agree

but what’s gotten into u 👀

I really enjoyed it, that’s all.

HA ;) I ;) wanted ;) to ;) hear  
;) u ;) say ;) that ;)

What the fuck, Cisco.

;)

_Seen 8:59 AM_

**Wednesday, 2019/01/23**

so cait and I are working on  
a metahuman cure now and  
we could use ur input

coz we can’t figure it tf out

A metahuman cure? You want to  
achieve curing people of the meta  
gene? Where did that come from?  
Surely you don’t want to—

You do, don’t you? Want to get  
rid of our powers.

Cisco.

Cisco, talk to me.

so what if I do?

I haven’t used them for so long  
and my life was suddenly sorta  
fuller. idk. I don’t want the  
powers to define who I am and  
I want to give people who don’t  
want them either a chance at a  
normal life

That’s the longest text I’ve ever  
seen you write. Are you all right?

wow he cares

and yeah I’m peachy

I just want ur help, harry

you’re the brilliant scientist here

So are you, Cisco. Don’t  
underestimate your powers,  
both intellectual and physical.

thx for ur support

No, sorry, that came out wrong.  
I do support you and I think the  
cure would save a lot of lives.

yeah

I just, seeing there was another  
way of life, I started to miss it  
and all the possibilities

I want a fckn family, man, and  
just to live a normal life w/o all  
the danger we face every day

every other day

if that makes sense

It makes perfect sense, Cisco.

What do you need me to help  
you with?

I just want u to come here and  
brainstorm w me like the old  
times

no ulterior motives ;)

You know, Cisco, if you add  
that winky face, it definitely  
means you have ulterior motives.

haha I’m busted

so u coming?

I’ll be there in 5.

_Seen 11:03 AM_

**Saturday, 2019/01/26**

harryyyyyy

What?

ur rly pretty do u knwo that

Are you drunk?

a lil bit

went uot w rakph to this rly  
aweso,e bar and dude its so  
greatr this feeeling

but

anyways

just wanna say taht I rly  
fukcinh miss u and god u  
have rly nire hadns and shit  
u so smaer nd beaufifgl asd

and

yeah I miss u

I wntyou here

wtih me

I want a fmaihly

I said that didnt I

but t want a famly w u

u listengin

haryyyy

harrison wlls

ok maybr im durnk a loy

cant ven type rigth

ooh here coms ralprt w snotye  
drink see u laert

❤️

Go home, Cisco. Get some sleep.

_Seen 3:29 AM_

**Saturday, 2019/01/26**

oh boy

hooo boy

I said a lot

Yeah, no shit, Cisco.

side note, I feel like shit and  
we have no hangover soup  
from gideon

but mainly I’m sorry for all  
that uh

You were drunk and not in  
control of what you were doing  
or saying. You have nothing to  
apologize for.

just like we were on nyd, u  
mean?

is that it, blame it on the alcohol  
and brush it all away

well guess what, alcohol only  
boosts u and gives u the courage  
to say what u normally wouldn’t  
but what’s also undeniably true

I know what alcohol does, Cisco.  
But I also know people do stupid  
things they normally wouldn’t  
and that they often end up regretting  
them. Don’t regret this. I don’t  
regret NYD either. But we normally  
wouldn’t do any of that. That’s it.  
We live on different Earths, Cisco.

harry wells, for a genius ur rly  
stupid smtms

coz me, I think that. all I said.  
secretly

I think that ur the smartest person  
 I know, and yeah, u can be a  
piece of arrogant shit smtms

most of the time lmao

but ur one of the greatest minds,  
truly, and there’s sth good beneath  
the tough facade

which is rly, rly hot and pretty  
and that’s the fckn truth

that day, I didn’t even drink that  
much and I kissed u coz I  
wanted to do that for a long, long  
time even if I didn’t want to admit  
that to myself, ok

So… what exactly does that mean?

god ur daft, u know that

Yes, I do, thanks for reminding me.

no, no I didn’t mean it like that,  
I’m sorry

I’m not rly good w words huh

I’m not either. You told me that  
repeatedly. And argued with me  
every day. Complained about me.  
Ate my food. Called me out about  
my taste in movies.

ur point

This is hard for both of us.

uh huh is that so

coz I laid it all out and put my  
heart on my fckn sleeve

I basically told u how I was in  
love w u

NO NO NO DELETE

or…uh…

fuck

Cisco? Come on Earth-2. Now.

_Seen 7:46 PM_

**Monday, 2019/01/28**

is it weird that I already miss  
u again

Yes.

well ok I do

ice skating tomorrow, we’re  
all going

be there at 2

I haven’t skated in like a decade,  
Cisco.

I’ll hold ur hand ;)

_Seen 1:08 PM_

**Tuesday, 2019/01/29**

I figured it out I figured the  
CURE OUT

wrong chat oops

meant to send that to felicity

Since when do I look like Felicity?

since now, ur hexed

Go to sleep, Cisco.

same goes for u

and stop shoving ur legs on  
my half of the bed

_Seen 11:51 PM_

**Wednesday, 2019/01/30**

_Cisco set Harry’s nickname to **significant annoyance**_

_significant annoyance set Cisco’s nickname to **blanket hogger**_

Revenge.

I take it

lunch tomorrow?

You’re paying.

wow, gentleman

I paid the last time.

but ur a billionaire and I’m fckn  
NOT

I’m officially DEAD

Now you’re just making excuses.

ok I’m paying but ur paying the  
next 3, deal

Deal.

I’m looking forward to it.

u s a i d w h a t n o w

You’re being annoying.

thx

I’m also looking fwd to it

_Seen 4:18 PM_

**Friday, 2019/02/01**

[ _image attached_ ]

No memes. Please.

🙄

memes are my LIFE

now ur being annoying

u deserve that nickname

[ _GIF_ ]

wow HARSH

and rude

but also funny ok coz u rly had  
to stoop low for that huh

You have no idea.

[ _GIF_ ]

[ _GIF_ ]

[ _GIF_ ]

[ _GIF_ ]

[ _GIF_ ]

I hate you.

no u don’t

I do. A lot.

u don’t

Try me.

fine

[ _GIF_ ]

Now I really do.

so u didn’t before

…

Define “before”.

ha that’s clever

Yes, people do generally describe  
me as clever.

and he has a mouth

Everybody does, Cisco.

god I wanna kiss that mouth

Come here then.

_Seen 10:10 PM_

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the nickname is a reference to pjo, which cisco totally did on purpose but harry doesn't get


End file.
